The Mammalian Reptilian Revenge
by Bml1997
Summary: Private's sister, Cecelia, comes to stay with the penguins and Trixy. But, what happens when someone gets kidnapped by a certain foxy villainous hench-woman? Will they get saved in time? Or will a certain two villains finally get revenge and take over NYC? Sequel to 'Stranded'. Contains Trivate and Kocelia
1. Preparation for Cecelia's Arrival

**A.N.— Hello, everyone! Here is the start to the sequel to 'Stranded'! :D I hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the POM, I only own my own OCs and plot ideas.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Preparation for Cecelia's Arrival

Kowalski's eyes widen a bit and he gives a small gasp. "You're c-coming here?!" He immediately looks over at Skipper. "W-Why? When?" Skipper looks back at Kowalski. "T-tomorrow?!" Kowalski's voice sounds almost panicky. "No, no its not a problem, heheh." He then glances at Private. "S-sure." Kowalski then hands the phone to Private.

"Hello?" Private answers the phone. "Why is Lieutenant—? Oh, not Lieutenant? Mum is making you?...Oh." He glances over at Trixy and Skipper. "Okay, so they're claiming that your experimenting is getting in the way of your 'training'? So they are sending you here?...Why not to a female te—Oh." Private nods a little. "Okay, see you tomorrow." He hangs up the phone and looks at Skipper.

Skipper looks back at Private and then looks at Kowalski, too. "So...Private's sister is coming here tomorrow?" He asks to no one in particular.

Both Kowalski and Private nod. "It would appear that she is, sir." Private says.

"And why isn't she being sent to a _girls'_ team?" Skipper asks as he crosses his flippers.

"Because, sir, the only othah team mum and dad would trust with one of us is Skippsy's team...And well, Skippsy as you know, sir, isn't there at the moment..." Private answers.

"Oh...Right..."

Trixy looks at the others. She can't believe that they're all only thinking about _why_ she is coming here, and not _where_shhe will be staying here. "Um, Skippah...Where exactly will Cecelia be able to stay here?...I mean...There are five bunks and will be six of us..." She says and looks at the bunks in the wall.

The others look at the stone bunks, also. "Hmm...She's got a point..." Skipper says as he musingly rubs his beak.

"Might I make a suggestion, sir?" Kowalski asks as he slowly raises his flipper some.

Skipper looks at him with a small shrug. "Sure, knock yourself out, soldier." He says.

Kowalski nods and gestures towards his bunk. "Cecelia could stay in my bunk while I sleep in the lab." He says.

"Or you know, Skippah, Priv and I could always share a bunk again and she could use my bunk." Trixy chimes in with a small shrug.

Skipper looks at Trixy for a moment and then at Kowalski. "We'll go with Kowalski's option." He says and gives Trixy a small look. Trixy just shrugs a little. "Anyway, since we have a visitor coming, we need to get this base into ship-shape." He orders.

"Ooh, dibs on vacuuming!" Private and Trixy exclaim with raised flippers at the exact same time. They look at each other for a moment and then laugh a little. "You can vacuum." They each tell the other at the same time again. "No, you."

Skipper looks at the two young penguins, unamused. "Trixy, you're on vacuum duty; Private, you're on dust patrol." He orders and then looks towards Kowalski and Rico. Kowalski has already started cleaning his bunk and is going to clean his lab after that. Rico is currently staring out into space with his tongue hanging partially out of his beak. "Rico." Skipper says in attempts to get the weapons specialist's attention. Rico continues to stare into space. "Rico!" Skipper says louder and waves his flipper in front of his face.

"Yup?" Rico says and looks at Skipper.

Skipper face-flippers a little. "Rico...Go keep an eye on the resident geeky love-bird." He orders with a small sigh.

"'Es, 'Ipper." Rico salutes and then follows Kowalski into the lab. He then proceeds to stand there and stare at Kowalski and follow him about, much to Kowalski's annoyance.


	2. Integrated-Decryption-Decipher er 4000

**A.N.— And here's chapter dos! I hope y'all all enjoy :D**

**Trixy: Yes :)**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Integrated-Decryption-Decipherer 4000

"You're positive that she said that she'd be here today, Priv?" Trixy asks as she tightens a screw on a small mechanical devise in her flippers. She and Private are sitting at the table in the HQ, while Kowalski currently is in his lab humming and doing some last minute preparations for Cecelia's arrival and Skipper and Rico have gone out to go get snow-cones.

Private nods as he watches Trixy work on her invention. "I'm positive that that's what she said on the phone..." He says. Trixy nods and starts on another screw. "I guess Cecelia is just running a bit late."

Trixy nods. "Probably." She says. She starts on another screw, but it falls out of the device and rolls across the floor. "Buckingham..." She mutters as she sees it fall. "Now where did it go?"

"I see it!" Private says and gets up. He waddles over to the little screw on the floor and picks it up. He brings it back to Trixy with a smile.

Trixy takes the screw back from Private with a nod and a smile. "Thank you." She says and starts screwing it into place again.

Private watches her curiously. "What exactly are you making anyhow, Trix?" He asks as he sits back down.

"Umm...I don't really know yet..." She says a bit hesitantly. Trixy gently sits the invention down and gets out some blueprints. "I mean, on paper it is the ultimate hacking device that can be used to bypass any security system be it retina or flipper-print scanners, password or combination locks, or any combination of those...But, that's only if it even works at all." She says a bit quietly as she hands Private the blueprints. She picks her invention back up again and lifts a small wrench before tightening a bolt on the small device.

Private takes the prints and looks at them and turns them some while looking at them with a tilted head. He doesn't really understand a single thing that it says. "I'm sure it'll work, Trixy." He says. "I mean, who else knows about one of these...ampl-whatevah-they-are-s or those...I'm not even going to attempt to guess what _that_ is." Private says as he points at different things on the blueprints.

Trixy hears Private and laughs a little. "You mean amplifiahs?" She asks and looks at the blueprints. "And that is a resistah." She says.

"Exactly my point." Private says and looks at Trixy. "I'm sure it'll work, because you know what you're doing." He says and smiles at her.

Trixy looks back at Private a bit hesitantly. "But...What if it explodes like Marissa's and Kowalski's inventions?...Or what if it doesn't even turn on?" She asks. "Or...Or what if it completely fries the system instead of hacking it?"

Private shrugs. "It may do those things...Just don't give up on it." Private says and smiles a little at Trixy still.

Trixy smiles backs at Private and then gives him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you." She says a bit more confidently.

"You're welcome." Private says with a small blush. "And anyway, what are you going to call this...Uh...Hacking device of yours?"

"Ummm..." Trixy taps her beak a little in thought with the handle of her wrench. She then looks at Private. "I don't know..." She says thoughtfully with a small shrug of her shoulders.

Private thinks for a moment, too. "How about..._The Hackah_?" He suggests.

"I don't know...That's a really short name for an invention...Most inventions have really long, hard to pronounce names, don't they?" Trixy says. "Like Kowalski's _Churrostifishinetizah_ and Marissa's _Minisculuarlaseriah_."

Private looks confusedly at her. "Minisculawhata?" He asks.

"_Minisculuarlaseriah_. It's like a fancy shrink ray." She says with a shrug. "But you see my point, right? And also _The Hackah_ sounds too much like Kowalski's _Trackah_, doesn't it?"

Private nods and thinks. "That is true...Ummm...How about..._The Decipherah_?" He suggests.

Trixy looks at Private and ponders his suggestion. "Hmmm..." She gets her blueprints again and looks over them. "How about _The Integrated-Decryption-Decipherah 4000_?" She asks as she looks up at the ceiling, thinking over the name.

"Well, that _is_ a rathah long and hard to pronounce name..." He says. "But why 4000?" Private asks with a curious look.

Trixy shrugs. "No reason really...I just thought it sounded cool." She says.

"Oh." Private says with a small, understanding nod. Trixy can be so random in his opinion. Suddenly Rico and Skipper drop down through the hatch of the HQ with snow-cones. Private and Trixy look at them with a smile.

Skipper looks at them with the snow-cones. "Lover-boy still in his lab?" He asks as he licks on a rainbow snow-cone.

Trixy nods. "Yes, Skippah." She says as she gets a snow-cone from Skipper.

"Alright, Private, go get him." Skipper orders with a nod towards Kowalski's lab. "And if he won't come at first, tell him if he doesn't come Rico will eat his snow-cone for him." He says and then looks at Rico. "Ain't that right, Rico?"

Rico licks his beak. "Mmmm, s'ow-co'es!" He says. Skipper nods at

Rico and then looks at Private.

Private nods. "Okay, sir." He says and gets up from the table. He slides over to the lab and knocks on the door. "Um, Kowalski?" He asks. The door remains closed. "Kowalski?" He asks a bit louder as he knocks harder on the door. Kowalski still doesn't answer, so Private cautiously opens the door. "Kowalski? " He asks again as he sees Kowalski sitting at his workbench. He waddles a little closer curiously.

"Hmm?" Kowalski asks. He quickly flips a few pages down on his clipboard when he sees Private. "Oh, hello, Private." He says. "Has Cecelia arrived yet?"

Private shakes his head. "No, she hasn't...But Skippah and Rico have returned with snow-cones." He says. "And I was told tell you that if you don't hurry Rico will eat yours for you."

Kowalski looks at Private with a slightly raised nonexistent eyebrow. "Says who?" He asks curiously.

"Says Skippah." He replies.

"Ha, we'll see about that." Kowalski says as he gets up and waddles out of his lab. He sees Rico with Kowalski's snow-cone and Rico fakes a lick. "_Rico_!" He exclaims as he takes it from Rico and looks at it.

"I wa' o'ly ki'ing." Rico says with a laugh as he finishes off his own rainbow snow-cone.

"Ah! Rico be a bit more careful, please!" Trixy exclaims as she wipes some drippings from Rico's snow-cone off of her invention.

"Sowy." Rico says and looks at Trixy.

Skipper also looks at Trixy curiously and sees her invention. "What the deuce is that?" He asks.

Trixy looks at her invention with a small, nervous blush. "Euhm...An invention of mine..." She says kind of silently. She knows what Skippsy thinks of her attempts of inventing and wonders if Skipper shares the opinion that she shouldn't because she's not old enough or a scientist.

"Invention?" Skipper asks with a raised nonexistent eyebrow. "I thought making those wacky thingamabobs is the job of the team's scientist, not the private?"

Trixy shrugs a little silently. "So? Is there some law somewheah that says that privates can't invent if they want to?" She says immediately getting a little defensive of her invention.

"Whoa there, Trixy, I didn't mean for you to get your feathers all ruffled over this." Skipper says with a small laugh as he finishes his snow-cone. "Maybe you'll have better luck at it, not being a scientist and all." He says. Suddenly a knock is heard from above all of their heads on the hatch. Skipper looks up curious. "I'm going to take a guess that your girlfriend's finally here, Kowalski." He says and then glances at the scientist.

Kowalski looks back at Skipper and then with a small, excited, silent squeal he gets up and opens the hatch. A penguin drops down into the HQ with a smile. "'Ello, everyone." She says with a smile as she brushes some of her long, pink-tipped feathers from off of her shoulders. "I apologize for being so late...I, uh, got a bit held up on the way here." She says.


	3. A Fox in a Bush

**A.N.— Aaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnd here is chapter 3! :D**

**Trixy: Hmmm...**

**Me: What?**

**Trixy: Nevermind...**

**Me: Okaaaay then. Anyway, hope you readers enjoy :D**

* * *

Chapter 3: A Fox in a Bush

Skipper and the others all nod...Except Trixy. Trixy just looks at her kind of curiously. "That's okay, Cici." Private says happily to his older sister. "We didn't mind the wait."

Cecelia nods with a smile. "Thank you all for being so understanding." She says.

Trixy, though, still looks a bit curiously at her. "Um, Cecelia...What exactly did you get held up by?" She asks. There had just been something in the way Cecelia had talked about her delay that had sounded a bit fishy to Trixy.

Cecelia looks at Trixy. "Umm...Well, you guys know what it's like. I mean...Enemies and all that..." She says almost sounding like she is a little caught off-guard by Trixy's question.

Skipper nods and looks at Cecelia. "Yep, we all know that very well." He says. He then looks over at Kowalski. "Kowalski, why don't you show Ms. Tux here around the zoo?" He says with a nod.

"Right away, Skipper." Kowalski says snapping a quick salute to him with a smile to Cecelia.

Rico rolls his eyes. "Oh, bro'er." He mumbles and goes over to his Ms. Perky doll. When he's over to her, he regurgitates a brush and starts brushing her hair as he watches the others.

Trixy looks at Cecelia a bit curiously. "Where are your pets?" She asks.

"Pets?" Cecelia asks as she stops, turns, and looks confused at Trixy.

"Yes, pets." Trixy nods. "You know, Mr. Snuggles and Wiggles?" She says. "Where are they?"

"Oh...Eh, them...They're—They're back at home still." Cecelia says quickly with a slight hesitation to her voice. "Yes, you see...I figahed that it'd be...Um...Safah there for them than here...You know with this being a military zone and everything..." Cecelia then turns and gets Kowalski's flipper and starts dragging him towards the ladder. "Come on, K'walski, let's start the tour now." She says with a small glance back over here shoulder at Trixy and starts almost pushing Kowalski up the ladder.

Kowalski nods with a smile and climbs up the ladder. He helps Cecelia up after him. The others watch them go before Private looks at Trixy. "What is it, Trixy?" He asks her curiously. He knows the looks that Trixy is making all too well.

Trixy looks at him. "I'm not so sure that that is actually Cecelia...I mean...She loves Wiggles and brings her everywhere...And for her to leave that pink blob at home...I just don't get it..." She says thoughtfully with a small frown. "And then Mr. Snuggles...Even though I really, really hate that pet mutant spidah of hers...It still makes no sense of why she wouldn't have brought him, too..." She taps her flipper on her beak.

Private looks at her with a small shrug. "Well, she did say that she left them home because it would probably be too dangerous for them here." He says. "And she seems like Cecelia to me." He looks at her. "Maybe you're still stressed out from our little adventure on that island?" He suggests with another small shrug.

"Maybe..." Trixy says, though she doesn't really think that. She then shrugs and starts towards her bunk. "That very well could be the problem, Priv...I think I'll just turn in early tonight..." She says as she gets into her bunk.

* * *

Sarah sits outside the zoo in a bush, holding a pair of binoculars in her paw up to her eyes as she watches Kowalski and Cecelia exit the penguin habitat. Sarah grins her little evil grin as she lifts her paw to press a button on her ear-piece. "Operation: Plant and Convince is a success, sir." She says quietly.

There is a little static for a moment from the little radio. "Good...Ent S...Do...Pen-g...Ns...Ect...Ny...Ing?" Comes a voice from the static-y radio.

Sarah pushes the button again. "What? I can't understand you. Too much static." She says with a frown. More static is the only reply. The fox growls a little in frustration before she takes out the ear-piece and taps it hard on the hilt of one of her many knives. She then presses the radio back into her ear and pushes the button once again. "Hello?"

"**_DO YOU HERE ME NOW?!_**" Says a voice in the ear-piece really loudly.

Sarah yelps a little silently and turns down the volume of her ear-piece. "Y-Yes, sir. Loud and...Clear." She says as she rubs her poor ear a little.

"Do the pen-gu-ins suspect anything amiss?" The voice tries to ask again.

"Oh." Sarah says and shakes her head. "No, sir. It would appear that they've completely bought it." She grins wickedly. "But, then again, what else did you expect? They're a bunch of stupid birds!"

"That may be so, Agent S." Says a new voice on the radio. "But, this is also Mr. Tux and Ms. Guen we're talking about. They're resourceful and tricky...Can't ever be too careful..."

Sarah nods with a small, slightly annoyed sigh. "Of course, sirs." She says. She thinks that once this thing is all over, that she is so going to go on vacation next time her boss decides to team up with another villain who thinks he can boss her around like his own henchwoman.

"Report back here for your next assignment." The second voice continues. The radio then returns to static and Sarah pushes the button again to turn it off.

"I really hate this radio. I really do." She growls as she gathers her equipment and quickly leaves her bush.


End file.
